


A Serf Adrift

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Twitter - AU
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: A curse is set upon the land and the ruler is missing. Can a loyal subject figure out the mystery?





	A Serf Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this for a friend I miss, the rest of you shoo. Thanks for reading though.
> 
> This is embarrassingly cheesy and pure crack, and nothing more than a thinly veiled message by pigeon, but I hope you like it :)

  
Once in a far away land known as Bird Song Among the Waves, there was a kingdom Reylovia. In that kingdom a duke ruled over a land he named Kyluxia.  Duke Shucksington was a benevolent and kind master who took good care of his serfs.  He protected them from invaders, when disease was rampant he called for the best doctors, when there was drought he called for the best wizards, if his people were going hungry he brokered better deals on trade.  He listened to them and held regular court.  His land prospered and was the envy of many others of the upper echelons of society.  
  
It is thought that is why one day a curse rolled over the land making all but the people disappear.  All the houses, all the crops, all their memories, and their beloved Duke!  Yes, even their memories.  They were lost and confused, no idea who they were or how they got there.  
  
But there was one loyal serf who did not lose her memories nor give up. Warg Frostborne. She set out across the land and found a lesser mage of Reylovia.  Following her back to where her land was supposed to be he did his detections spells.  It was a complex web of interwoven curses and spells. Multiple layers.  It took days to work through.  All the while she prayed to her gods.  Down the walls came one by one.  It was easiest to first to reveal that the land was there all along, cloaked from view and just out of reach in another realm.  Restored to its rightful place, he concentrated on returning the memories of the villagers.  No one had any clue as to what happened.  
  
All the mage could tell Frostborne is to seek out the Grand Wizard Mortis. It was almost certain he could do a spell to find this Shucksington.  
  
Bidding her fellow Kyluxians adieu, Frostborne once again set out across the land speaking to lesser mages.  None had a clue as to where to possibly find the Grand Wizard.  A few tried some location spells.  The Great Maji was able to discern that the Sorceress Algathora Trollavii was behind the attack.  To cross her came at great peril.  One would have to be clever and stealth.  Maji warned Frostborn to keep her mission quiet from here on out.  
  
Progress was slower, wizards really didn't like to hand out information without receiving information first.  
  
Then she got lucky when meeting up with a swamp witch, Agatha. (Who had amazing cake and tea.)  "I believe young one that you may find the one you seek in a high tower in Aroofarrow."  At least this far out, that Kingdom wasn't more than a week's journey.  Okay, maybe two considering all the mud and mosquitoes.  Frostborne thanked the kind witch.  She was pretty sure the elder knew more than she let one.  And she had a feeling the two knew each other.  
  
Most wizards places were heavily fortified so she was extra cautious when she approached the tower she had been pointed to by the locals.  Frostborne was nervous and excited.  She didn't know what to expect after such a long exhausting journey. Could she even knock on the door safely? Would he just turn her away; wizards in towers generally liked their privacy. Could he even help?  Of course he could!  You didn't earn the title of Grand Wizard for nothing.  
  
She finally got up the courage to knock.  The door opened of its own accord.  She tentatively went up the stairs.  Stone, cold even in the autumn heat.  Dark, except for the small windows every so often.  Winding, dizzily winding.  An they felt like they went on even longer inside.  She was pretty sure she had seen the sun and the stars a few times while walking up them.  And yes, she had even napped once, too exhausted to go on.  Dangerous in a magical place, but she had nothing left in her.  When she finally arrived in the wizard's room, she found it messy, disorganized to the untrained eye.  Books and scrolls everywhere, baubles scattered about, in motion, some in mid-air.  The wizard himself writing. "E-exc-cuse m-me sir, Gran-"  He held up a finger and "shush'ed" her.  She tried again about a half hour later and got the same result.  He did summon some tea and sandwiches for them though.  
  
And so she waited.  And waited.  And waited.  Eventually she took up residence on a couch at the back of the room.  He didn't seem to mind her presene so long as she was quiet.  Three days and three nights passed. In the middle of the fourth he "Ah-ha'ed" triumphantly.  "All done now, thank you for waiting.  Now what can I help you with dearie?"  
"Grand Wizard Mortis, it's Kyluxia, it was under attack and spirited away.  A mage was able to bring it back but Duke Shucksington is still missing.  We're all so worried."  Frostborne began to cry into her hands, "a great mage was able to discern that the Sorceress Algathora Trollavii was behind the attack."  
"Oh no, that is indeed awful.  It's not nice to go around kidnapping people.  Let's see..." And the wizard began rifling through some books. "Ah, yes, yes." he began putting some objects into a bag.  "Do you have anything that belonged to the Duke?  
"Yes, here."  Frostborne pulled a scrap of cloth from her bag and handed it the Grand Wizard.  She anticipated it would be needed.  She had anticipated the need for such objects and had brought many with her, it wasn't stealing in this sense.  She was down two thirds what she had brought, many of the sells destroying the objects in the process or tainting them and rendering them useless for other spells.  
  
After gathering the items he needed and had double checked the books, Mortis went to the window, holding up his wand and called out words Warg had no idea the meaning of.  Minutes later there was a great wind that brought with it storm clouds.  
  
"I will be back in five-hundred-eighty-two flicks of a cat's whiskers.  Make yourself at home, just don't touch the floral print footstool."  With that he went down the stairs.  
  
When Warg looked out the window she was amazed to see that Mortis was already outside.  More astounding was the giant armored copper dragon, she would later learned was named Hux.  Mortis climbed on and rode him out of sight.  
  
The Grand Wizard defeated the evil Sorceress and returned the Duke to his land.  It never was revealed who had got the sorceress to cast the spells.  Frostborne was returned with a wave of the Grand Wizard's wand.  Not as exciting as riding a dragon, but it definitely beat walking.  Even if she did hiccup pink bubbles for three days.  
  
Duke Shucksington held a celebration festival, grateful for the support of his people.  Frostborne was offered new employment. Rather than become a household servant, she chose to become an official messenger.  
  
And happy were the days of those living in Kyluxia.  


  
~  F I N  ~  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Miss you ASH!!!
> 
> ~ WW


End file.
